I'll Never Leave Your Side
by lilchibi
Summary: Kyo and Tohru finally found out that they love each other one faithful night, but both are faced with a new challenge when Kyo is destined to be caged earlier then expected. What will Tohru do and the worst is what will Akito do to Kyo and Tohru? This is
1. Default Chapter

I'll Never Leave You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Konichiwa this is lil chibi saying this is my first fruits basket fanfic and I hope everyone likes it. Its kind of original kind of really interesting but fluffy okay that really didn't make sense but I hope to get a lot of reviews for this so pleez read and review! The story is based around Tohru and Kyo. Well I won't give away too much you just have to read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters and are owned by some other ppl.  
  
Parings: This is a K/T fanfic! I luv Kyo he rox! There is no Yuki bashing or of any other character for that matter. Okay now the viewers can help decide which way the story is going to go so all the ideas are going to be what the viewers want to see so pleez review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
8:00 P.M. Sohma's roof top  
  
The lights of heaven shine above  
  
Praying to the Gods to hear your proclamation of love  
  
Even in my dreams your always there  
  
Safe beside me like the air  
  
I feel you close to me  
  
Hoping and praying you'll never leave.  
  
The chilly night breeze swept up the young man's orange hair as he  
gazed up at the clear night. His eyes gazed up at all the stars for  
their beauty and wonder. " Tohru." He whispered into the night  
breeze. He felt the cool wind arch up his back as he gave a shiver.  
On the rooftop he was able to clear his mind of all the ruckus of the  
previous day. " I'm going to be 17 soon," he said sadly, " One  
more year until I can kiss my freedom goodbye." He said heaving a  
sigh, " It still doesn't matter. I'll never be able to tell her  
how I really feel. I bet she likes that damned rat! What's the point  
anyways?"  
  
Kyo then turned his head as he heard a noise that sounded like tiny  
feet walking up the wooden ladder. " Kyo-kun!" said a brown-haired  
green-eyed girl who was about 16. " Tohru!" said a surprised Kyo  
(Okay he was knocked out of a stupor!) " Ah! Kyo-kun Gomen-asai!  
Sorry for bothering you! I was uh wondering if you were okay and  
cause. I didn't see you at dinner and I thought you were mad and." she  
said in a worried tone.  
  
Just to make her quiet down Kyo bravely took his finger and pressed it  
gently up against her petal-soft lips. "I'm fine! Its okay!" he  
managed to stammer out without going into Kyo-blushing-anger-mode. He  
then swiftly grabbed his hand away from her face. " Why are you  
here?" he said in a monotone voice. " I was just worried about  
you." Said Tohru playing nervously with one of the ribbons in hair, "  
I didn't see you at dinner and I thought you might like something."  
She said smiling as she set out a dish of tiny rice balls on it.  
  
" You didn't have to." Said Kyo looking up towards the night sky.  
" Um ano, Kyo-kun?" " Yeah" he said looking at Tohru's face  
that looked brightened by the light of the moon, " Um Kyo-kun, um."  
she said blushing and then looked away in fear. "What is it!" said  
Kyo quietly, " Um um are you cold?" (sweatdrops)  
  
" Nani?" " It's just so chilly up here and and." " Are you cold?" he  
said still trying to keep his eyes on the stars instead of Tohru, "  
Um ano just a little" she said blushing as Kyo slowly snaked his arm  
around her back. " Is that better?" he said coolly. " Um much!" said  
Tohru looking at Kyo searching for an answer of why he did that. " Um  
Kyo-kun when we graduate are you going." she stopped in mid-sentence  
not being able to say the unbearable words. " Going where?" said Kyo  
looking back at Tohru with astonishment.  
  
" Does she know about the cage? Did that damned Akito tell her?" he  
said to himself mentally. " Um, Akito-san said something about you  
leaving after we graduate," she said as tears formed in her eyes, " He  
said he was going to lock you away and and." she couldn't go on  
anymore and being to cry to herself,  
  
" That bastard said that to you? Damnit!" he said in an angered voice.  
" So I guess the cats out of the bag now! So is this out of  
sympathy because you feel bad about my situation!"  
  
"No! No Kyo-kun!" she said hysterically, " Your one of my good  
friends you and Sohma-kun if something happened to either of you I  
would be devastated." She said looking up at him with tears in her  
eyes.  
" No that's not true you're just like the other's!" he said, as he got  
ready to jump from the roof to a tree nearby, "You're just like them!"  
  
" Kyo-kun No!" she said as she grabbed his arm and held it tightly  
trying to not let him get away from her. " You're just like them!  
You don't care! You just feel sorry for me because I'm the damned  
cursed cat!" he said trying to get out of her grasp. " That's not  
true Kyo-kun!" she said more hysterically this time, " The cat has  
always been my favorite from the Jyuuinishi," " So what the hell does  
that mean?" he said angrily, " It means that I love you Kyo-kun! You  
and only you and every other part of you." " Yuki is like a brother  
to me. He means much to me, but with you I can relate more and and."  
she said whimpering.  
  
" You love me?" he said staring at her wide-eyed. " Yes Kyo-kun I do  
and very much so." " Damnit! I'm so stupid!" he said bending down to  
face her. " I never thought that you would feel that way," he said  
quietly edging closer to her face, " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tohru  
for ever doubting you." " Kyo?" (That's minus the Kun!) " I never  
thought that anyone could ever love me for who I was,"  
  
" Kami I really am a fool!" he said leaning in closer to her and as  
their face touched Tohru could feel the gentle side of Kyo start to  
show. Soft lips penetrated the cold ones that night. " I love you  
Tohru," said Kyo in a hushed voice as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night (4:00 A.M.)  
  
Kyo and Tohru were huddled up next to each other on the roof trying to heat them up from the cold-night air. A bright light then flashed through the street of the Sohma's house waking Kyo up. " Hn what was that?" he said squinting his eyes open. " Ah Kyo?" said Tohru giving a yawn. " What's wrong?" " Nothing I just thought I saw something," said Kyo as he laid back down onto the roof tiles, " Um Kyo?" said Tohru pointing to a car up ahead, " What's that?"  
  
" A car?' he said looking into the car's bright lights as it shut-off, " No it couldn't be!" he said as a skinny-lone figure dragged itself from the black car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi I hope everyone liked the beginning of the story so far. The story is going to get pretty intense as it goes on and new secrets will be revealed. Believe me this is no ordinary Kyo and Tohru story this delves into a force much greater than that of the Sohma clan! Well pleez read and review  
  
Here's a tid-bit from the next chapter: "Toru-chan no!" said Yuki as he ran after her as she got into the car that was waiting for her. " Shigure! Stop them!" he said looking at the man standing by the door looking down at the ground, " Damnit! Do something!" he screamed at the solemn figure, " Miss. Honda! Miss Honda!" he screamed as the figure got into the car. 


	2. Wherever You May Be

Wherever You May Be  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah! I'm on a role it's the second chapter already! The first one was pretty fluffy! Thank you soo much for the reviews! They really made my day and now I have the will power to write more. Sorry it took so long to update, but school is pretty demanding this semester and I haven't had much time to do anything, but at least the viewers are going to get another chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters with it.  
The person who wrote it does!  
  
Parings: Kyo/ Tohru no Yuki bashing or any bashing or any other character for that matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Kyo and Tohru were huddled up next to each other on the roof trying to heat them up from the cold-night air. A bright light then flashed through the street of the Sohma's house waking Kyo up. " Hn what was that?" he said squinting his eyes open. " Ah Kyo?" said Tohru giving a yawn. " What's wrong?" " Nothing I just thought I saw something," said Kyo as he laid back down onto the roof tiles, " Um Kyo?" said Tohru pointing to a car up ahead, " What's that?"  
  
" A car?' he said looking into the car's bright lights as it shut-off, " No it couldn't be!" he said as a skinny-lone figure dragged itself from the black car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Never gonna be the same again  
  
Watching the winds blow against you and I  
  
You know it's meant to be  
  
So please babe don't cry  
  
Its never gonna be the same again.  
  
Between you and me  
  
" What is it Kyo?" said a frantic Tohru as she watched the dark figure creep closer and closer to the house. " Kureno!" said Kyo under his voice, " That bastard! What's he doing here?" " Kureno?" said Tohru as her eyes were still fixed on the young man of 22. " Who is he?" She said quietly looking up at Kyo for reassurance. " He's one of Akito's lackeys! And if he's here that doesn't mean anything good," he said staring at the figure as it approached the door.  
  
The door opened with a soft creak as the lone figure was let into the house. "Damn it! Tohru I want you to stay in your room until he's gone okay?" " But why Kyo?" cried Tohru as Kyo grabbed her hand swiftly and dragged her back down the ladder, " Just do what I say. If Kureno's here, that means something bad is bound to happen and most likely it either has to do with me, you or the rat. I don't want to take the chance. Please just go into your room until he leaves!" " Okay Kyo," said Tohru in a worried voice. " But what's going to happen?" " Just believe me okay Tohru please believe me!" " Okay Kyo!" she murmured as she went into the house through the back door and up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Shigure long time no see," said the young man of 22, " Yes it's been a long time hasn't it Kureno?" said Shigure as he closed the wooden door behind the young man. " What does Akito want this time?" " What do you mean by that old friend?" said Kureno as his silver eyes glistened; searching the room drastically, " What do you mean by this time. I just came to say hello." He said as he seated himself on the couch nearby " At 4:00 A.M. Huh?" said Shigure crossing his arms.  
  
" Okay dog, you know what I am here for so hand it over!" " So that's what Akito wants!" said Shigure timidly. " You know this day was bound to come Shigure and well today is the day." " Already?" said Shigure in a pouting voice, " I thought we had another year!" " Well it turns out Akito wants it now!" " Well I guess time flies when your having fun! Neh?" said Shigure as he poured the figure a cup of tea. " So what's the reasoning behind this one?" " I don't know Shigure just hand him over and Akito will forgive you for what you have done. " Oh well, then what have I done?" said Shigure in a monotone voice. " You know what you did!" said Kureno quietly, " Just hand it over." " You're nothing more than his lackey Kureno. I don't even remember you the way you were before all this. All you'll ever be is his damn lackey." " I guess that's the way it is Shigure. In a sense you're his lackey too." Said Kureno as his sipped his tea and put it down on the coffee table with a clink. " Please don't remind me," said Shigure drinking his tea.  
  
" Let's just cut to the chase. Where is he?" said Kureno glaring at the man. " I'll go get him!" said Shigure hastily getting up and started to walk up the stairway casually. " Damn it Akito! It's too early! What the hell do you have up your sleeve this time? He said quietly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Kyo?' said Tohru in a whisper as a black shadow crept into her room from the window. " Don't worry it's just me," said Kyo in a husky voice. " What's wrong?" said Tohru looking up at his sad eyes. The moonlight poured in from the open window adding to the mystery of the night. " I have to go!" " Go where?" said Tohru in a scared voice, " To the cage," said Kyo looking away from her face as her expression changed, " To the the cage?" she said stammering as she fell to her knees. "Yeah," he said looking away as tears started to well up in her eyes. " Is that why he's here?" she said quietly.  
  
" Yes," he said as his fist clenched into the ball. " That bastard!" he said muttering under his breath, " Shigure must have told him," " About us?" she said looking up at the orange-haired boy. " No just the part about that I loved you, but I don't think he's found out that we're involved." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
" I won't let you go!" she said grabbing onto his cold hand, " I won't let him take you away!" " I have to go Tohru! I'm sorry," he aid looking down from her pleading face, " Please don't make it harder than it already is." " Kyo can't we run way or escape somehow? If you leave now I could meet you somewhere and. " She said frantically, " Tohru no! If I ran away Akito would hurt you or do something worse!" he said angrily, " That bastard has people everywhere. We'd." he said quietly as Tohru pressed her lips against his, " I'll do anything she stammered, but please don't leave me." " Yuki will protect you if I leave!" he said pressing away from her.  
  
" Yuki alone can't protect me. He's strong, but not that strong," she said clutching his hand even tighter. " Believe me Yuki will protect you okay!" he said grabbing her shoulders and looking her square in the face. " Just remember that I love you!" he said as he kissed her on the lips gently and then made his ways out into the dim lit hallway. " Kyo," she cried as she fell to her knees, " Kyo," she said crying softly into her warm hands. " I'll always love you!" she said quietly.  
  
Shigure walked up to the room where Kyo was packing his bag and getting ready for his departure. " So you're almost ready?" said Shigure looking at the solemn boy, " Time to go," he said quietly looking away from the boy. " I know," said Kyo sternly as he finished packing his bag and shouldered Shigure on his way out. Shigure followed him to where the black car was waiting to take him to his prison. " Did you say everything that needed to be said?" " Yeah I told her," he said looking down at the hardwood floor.  
  
" Kyo" said Tohru as she looked from her window at the car that was prepared to leave. She cried even more at the thought of never seeing her loved one again unless. Unless she.  
  
Tohru rushed downstairs and out the door. Her feet clattered loudly against the hard wood floor waking up Yuki from his peaceful slumber, "Miss Honda?" he said quietly as the figure ran past his room. " What's going on? Miss Honda?" he said rushing out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wherever you may be  
  
I will go  
  
I follow you to  
  
The ends of the Earth  
  
Just to here your voice  
  
Let me drown in the sorrow of this tainted memory  
  
" Kyo!" she said screaming as she ran out the front door towards where the three men were, " Shigure-san! Please stop this!" she said looking at the dog in a frantic matter, " Please Shigure-san don't let them take him away! Please Shigure-san," she said she pleaded with tears in her eyes. Shigure looked away and felt his eyes look downward to the cool grass.  
  
" Kureno-san!" said Tohru walking up to the figure slowly, " Please let me be with Kyo-kun!" " Please I'll give up anything. Do what you want with me, but please let me be with Kyo. I'll do anything," she said staring up at the figure that had a frown on his face. " Tohru?" said Kyo in an astonished voice, " Please let me be with him. Kyo has gone through enough pain. Please Ill do anything," " I hate to see a woman beg"  
  
Kureno spat at the girl looking up at him with pleading eyes, " Get in the car," he said timidly, " We'll see what Akito-sama has to say about this predicament!" he said turning his head away from her and headed for the car. " No Tohru," said Kyo looking down at her, " Go back to high school. Just forget about me. It will be easier. I'm sorry I ever." " Don't be sorry! Don't ever be sorry. I'm coming with you! I don't care! I love you Kyo! I'd do anything to be with you." She said clutching his hand. " If you come Akito." " Who cares. As long as I have you," she said quietly, " I won't let you come! You're safer here. Just stay until. " No Kyo. I'm sorry, but my descision is final I'm coming," " No you." " Just get in the car already!" said Kureno from the car. " G-d Tohru please don't!"  
  
" Miss Honda!" said Yuki running out the door, " Shigure what's going on?" he said frantically looking at the car Tohru and Kyo were getting into. " Miss Honda! Miss Honda?" said Yuki running after the car that headed down the road. " Damn it! Damn it! Shigure you let her go with him!" " Miss Honda!" said Yuki screaming off to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everyone I hope everyone liked it! Next chapter Tohru and Kyo are off to see Akito and hear from him! What's going to happen? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Also please read and review while you're at it because I only know so much about what I'm doing here and I could really use some suggestions so please Read and Review! 


	3. Like Romeo and Juliet

Like Romeo and Juliet  
  
Konichiwa! Yeah it's the third chapter finally! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but the updates will be more frequent! Thank you to everyone who sent in a review I really feel loved! Anyways the story is going to have a lot of twists and turns so be prepared for the unpredictable!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. The person who wrote the manga does  
  
Parings: Kyo/ Tohru there is no Yuki bashing or any other character bashing! I don't know the other pairs but there will be more!  
  
" Miss Honda!" said Yuki running out the door, " Shigure what's going on?" he said frantically looking at the car Tohru and Kyo were getting into. " Miss Honda! Miss Honda?" said Yuki running after the car that headed down the road. " Damn it! Damn it! Shigure you let her go with him!" " Miss Honda!" said Yuki screaming off to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pray for me because I am weak  
  
Pray for me because I turn away  
  
I pray to be free  
  
Pray for me to be able to be freed of my sorrow  
  
Pray for me to be able to be with you  
  
Stay.  
  
The car ride was a silent nightmare in that Tohru shook within her cold leather seat. Kyo held her frozen hand as he stared out the window with a cold expression plastered on his face. She looked downward. She wasn't able to understand how she got the courage to come with Kyo or how she had the courage to face Akito. She heaved out a sigh as she stared at the orange-haired boy sitting next to her. He caught her looking at him and flashed her an awkward smile to reassure her. She squeezed his hand tighter than before in response.  
  
" I realize how I got the courage," she stammered quietly, " Neh?" said Kyo quickly turning to face his beloved, " The courage to face Akito and to... to come with you," " How did you?" he said quietly, " I realized that I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't. What if I could never see you again?" she said looking back up at him. " It would have been for the best to stay with Yuki. I would have at least known you were safer." " Mom always said that I should go with my instinct and um... even if it does hurt me... ano I'll be with the one that I love," she said heaving a sigh.  
  
"Pretty stupid that you think Akito is going to let this pass," said a voice from the front of the car. The two lovers turned their heads to look at the man who was talking, " Knowing Akito-san you'll be in for a life full of misery if you stay with this monster. Or otherwise he'll get rid of you some way or another," said the man in a monotone voice, " You're damned once you have entered the Sohma Clan." " Then I'll just work harder to make sure we stay together," " Wishful thinking will get you no where," he said angrily.  
  
" Kuso," said Kyo muttering under his breathe, " Even if it is wishful thinking we're at least strong enough to face him." He said peering out the window, " We at least have something that we can use to fight him," " That's what you think now. Look at Kana and Hatori and how they ended up. You can't just live on a prayer monster." " Just shut up and drive. You'll see we'll make it!" Said Kyo slouching into the chair. " Kyo," said Tohru quietly as she suddenly saw the buildings ad they neared the gates of the Sohma's Main House.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This life that I once lived,  
  
Has vanished into thin air,  
  
Taking my love and pride with it,  
  
I cannot dream nor can I weep,  
  
I am as they say an emotionless prince,  
  
Once again.  
  
Two men stared at the fire that blazed within the charcoal fire place, " How could you?" said the boy with magenta eyes angrily, " What were you thinking!" " I don't know what to say Yuki it happened so quickly," said Shigure in a monotone voice. He looked towards the angered youth with resentment, " You knew didn't you?" he said angrily, " Didn't you Shigure?" " Yes I did," he said heaving a sigh, " Why didn't you do anything?"  
  
" What could I do? It was Akito-sans orders?" he said taking a sip of his tea. " What the hell could you have done? Well for one Honda-san wouldn't have gone with the baka-neko! She would have been safer here with me!" he said angrily, " It wouldn't have changed anything. She would have gone with him even if we did try to stop her." " Honda-san no!" said Yuki clenching his fist in anger, " G-d- damn you Akito, You devil!" he said screaming. He then turned his shots toward the man sitting down in the chair across from him. The man had a expressionless face that showed no remorse or happiness. He just sighed and took another sip of his green tea.  
  
"  
  
You just love doing this to people," " Doing what Yuki?" " Playing with their minds! You're just as bad as Akito! I don't know what you think you'll gain from any of this, but Kureno was right in a sense you are that devils lackey! he screamed as he stormed out of the living room. " If only you knew. If only you knew." said the older man quietly sipping his tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(On to Aktio!)  
  
Help me live,  
  
Help me find the right to be able to breathe,  
  
Help me overcome my fear,  
  
My fear of loosing you,  
  
To loosing everything I knew and loved about you,  
  
Please don't leave,  
  
My light,  
  
My guiding light,  
  
Breathe.  
  
" There here," said a deep male voice that echoed throughout a dim-lit room. "Good! Send them in Hatori. Lets see what my monster has been up to with this filthy outsider. Two figures were then lead in to the room and were then left alone with the grey-eyed boy. He snarled as his thin lips pursed into a demented smile, " Welcome," he said quietly, " What do you want outsider?" he said as Tohru approached the sitting figure, " Akito-san..." she started quietly, " Um ano...um" she said gulping as she lost her train of thought, " Well what is it?" he said looking out towards the couple.  
  
" Well let me guess. You want to be able to stay with your lover, the monster right? You want to be locked up with him just to be with him. How stupid can you be?" he said angrily, " Pathetic. You really are a stupid girl." "Um ano...Akito-san?" " WHAT?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sry to leave it as a cliffhanger, but I'm trying to think of how I'm going to write what he's going to say. I know its pretty depressing right now, but the plot gets a lot more happier with each chapter, but it'll go from high to low frequently. There will be more fluff I promise! 


	4. Love is A Battlefield

Love is a Battlefield  
Chapter 4  
  
Hey everyone sorry it has been awhile but schoolwork and my friends have overloaded me. Okay, but I promise I'll update more often. Next update should be in about three days? I dunno whenever I have the time, but my school's in financial trouble big predicament there but anyways I'm psyched bout my new high school. About the story well its going to get more intense and pleez read and review! Thanx for all the reviewers they rock!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters even though I wish I did!!!!  
  
Pairings: Kyo/Tohru all the way! Yuki/?? I might make it OC or one of the Sohma's I dunno? Can't think of anymore pairings, but you'll see as time goes on that they're the same. Okay there is no bashing of any characters!  
  
"They're here," said a deep male voice that echoed throughout a dim-lit room. "Good! Send them in Hatori. Lets see what my monster has been up to with this filthy outsider. Two figures were then lead in to the room and were then left alone with the gray-eyed boy. He snarled as his thin lips pursed into a demented smile, "Welcome," he said quietly, "What do you want outsider?" he said as Tohru approached the sitting figure, "Akito-san..." she started quietly, "Um ano...um" she said gulping as she lost her train of thought, "Well what is it?" he said looking out towards the couple.  
  
"Well let me guess. You want to be able to stay with your lover, the monster right? You want to be locked up with him just to be with him. How stupid can you be?" he said angrily, "Pathetic. You really are a stupid girl." "Um ano...Akito-san?" "WHAT?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't keep promises,  
  
This can't be taken lightly,  
  
This bond of ours won't break,  
  
We stand against the currents,  
  
You and I are trapped,  
  
Our hearts are strong,  
  
We fight on the battlefield,  
  
Main House of Sohma 6:00 A.M.  
  
"Please Akito-san would you ano...please let me stay with him..." Tohru said trembling before Akito. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "I love him so much...I'd do anything please." She said, as her voice grew lower. She lost her voice all together as he glared at her with his silver-cold eyes. He let out an evil smirk and began to laugh at the stupidity of the poor girl.  
  
"Are you really that naïve?" said Akito laughing maliciously. His eyes narrowed, "Why would I let that monster be happy?" he snapped, "My pets can not feel happiness! I won't allow it!" he said angrily stepping forward and grabbing her by the throat, "Did you really think I would let you two dilly-dally and have fun while the rest of us suffer from the curse? Do you think you can help him forget?" he said tightening his grip around her neck.  
  
"Akito!" said Kyo launching at him. He brought his fist up towards his face; brushing right past him, Akito dodged it smoothly. He grabbed the cat's arm and twisted it off to the side and hit him head on, knocking him through the screen door. Hearing the crash, Hatori and Kureno ran in to see what the commotion is.  
  
Akito continued gruffly as Tohru struggled to get out of his grasp, " Stupid Girl! Did you think that your stupid morals would help any of these monsters? They are meant to be doomed. They are not your little projects that you can help save. It's your fault! All of their anger and suffering is because of you! You stupid girl!" he yelled as he knocked her across the room.  
  
"Akito-sama!" said Hatori and Kureno as they grabbed the thrashing boy and tried to hold him down, "Calm down Akito-sama!" said Hatori frantically, " Calm down!" "Shut up Hatori. She's getting what she deserves!" "Look at what she did to Kyo! Look at what you did to the cat!" Akito said frantically pointing at her, "You're to blame!"  
  
"No. No. Kyo!" said Tohru running from the grasp of the now trapped Akito to the unconscious Kyo. "Kyo! Kyo!" she said as tears welled-up in her eyes. "Kyo wake up! She said holding onto his head and cradling it as she kneeled down beside him. "Please let this be a nightmare!" she said frantically, "Please let this be a nightmare!" she screamed even louder. Her tears began to flood. "I'm to blame... Kyo..I!" she said bringing her nails up to her hands and biting them for reassurance, "My fault!" she said sobbing.  
  
Kyo still dizzy from the punch. Lifted his head up slightly to see Tohru crying and murmuring, "It's my fault... Kyo..." she said rocking back and forth, "Tohru. Tohru." He murmured, "Nothing is your fault. You were brave my little onigiri." He said quietly as he drifted back to sleep. " Kyo! Kyo!" said Tohru frantically lifting up his head trying to wake him back up. "Tohru," said the man behind her and she looked up her face all red and blotchy. "Come. I'll attend to Kyo. Akito will be fine if we give him some room," said Hatori offering her his hand. She gladly took it and followed him to his nearby study.  
  
"It's that girl's fault Kureno!" said Akito climbing to his feet. "If she wasn't here that cat wouldn't have disobeyed me." "Yes Akito-sama," said Kureno bowing his head lightly, "Whatever I don't care what those two monsters do!" "Just leave me alone!" he said angrily. Kureno left in an instant to the other side of the Sohma house. "Well looks like Akito-sama can't control that monster anymore," he said to himself quietly as he walked off into the shadows  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sry that was kinda short but just to be brief the next chapter will be twice as long its just I wanted to update soon! 


End file.
